


阿珍

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	阿珍

阿珍

 

 

珍宝后续/V珍篇

 

 

随着钥匙转动门锁的声音响起，半梦半醒的金硕珍忽地抬起了头，揉着迷蒙的眼看着向他走来的身影，整个人陷入柔软的沙发里，张开手臂等着那人来拥抱他。

“泰亨……？”

金硕珍嗅着来人身上的轻微的香水味道，略感疑惑地偏着头，眼前的雾气也逐渐散去，待他触摸到人身上昂贵的西装面料才迟疑地开口唤了声。

“V？你怎么回来了？”

按照兄弟二人的约定来讲，周五理应是属于金泰亨的时间，金硕珍趴在V怀里瞧了眼人腕上手表显示的时间，泰亨大概两个小时后才会下课回到家。

“稍后要去参加一个商业性质的晚宴，但是太想阿珍了，只好打发了助理回来看看你。”

V的手掌探入金硕珍宽松的睡衣，指尖沿着人光滑的脊背下滑，爱不释手地抚摸过柔软的腰肉，接着探入睡裤，将那两瓣丰美的臀肉把玩于掌间，揉捏成各种形状。

“但今天是泰亨……唔……”

金硕珍本想控诉一下爱人的耍赖行为，可V的手指已在轻轻戳弄着那处红肿的穴口，是两人昨天在浴缸里做时留下的痕迹，敏感的身体很快便沉溺于人的爱抚中。

“我们不告诉泰亨，他不会发现的。”

V顺势剥下了人睡裤，泛红的臀肉便呈现在他眼前，他搂着金硕珍的腰将人摆成跪趴的姿势，上身尚且穿戴整齐，只将裤链拉下一截，那火热的巨物弹在金硕珍的腿间，使得人本能地瑟缩着身子。

“V是不讲信用的骗子……”

听到爱人小声的埋怨，V不由无奈地笑起来，手掌安抚似地揉着人黑发，俯下身，嘴唇恰好贴着人耳尖，打在耳边的呼吸令金硕珍的皮肤愈发显红了些。

“那就不为难阿珍了，只要不进去就可以的吧？”

未待迟钝的人反应过来，V已揽着金硕珍那两条细长的腿令其并拢，随后扶着阴茎在人腿间顶弄起来，大腿内侧的灼热感使得金硕珍不断用指甲抓挠着沙发的表面。

“太烫了……”

每当金硕珍试图动弹一下酸软的双腿，便会被人粗暴的动作撞得俯下身去，胸前的皮肤与沙发面相摩擦，竟也产生些奇妙的快感，他难耐地低吟起来。

“夹紧些，阿珍。”

腿内侧细腻的皮肤被蹭得又红又烫，金硕珍的腰部也倦得很，他抓着V的手臂小声地撒起娇来，讨好地用舌尖舔舐人指尖，请求爱人放缓动作。

“这里撑不住的话，换别处也是可以的。”

V总算肯放过那处可怜的皮肤了，金硕珍将脸贴在沙发面上轻喘着气，却又被V握着肩膀调整成正面对人的姿势，而那根器物恰好顶在他嘴唇上。

“张嘴，乖宝。”

 

 

当金硕珍垂着眼将那巨物含入口中，被人插弄的动作激得泪眼汪汪时，他甚至觉得V的顽劣性几乎要超过金泰亨了。

“做得好，阿珍。”

V奖赏似地抚摸着人洁白的后颈，将器物深深埋入人湿热的口腔中，喉咙本能的吞咽照顾得那巨物又涨大了几分，金硕珍只好费力地张着嘴，才勉强把人性器纳入口中。

“上次怎么做的，这次也一样就好。”

金硕珍闻言，小心翼翼地用湿漉漉的舌头舔弄人性器表面，努力避免牙齿会磕到人以惹人不快，V出声赞扬着为他服务的小人，体贴地握上金硕珍腿间的性器抚慰起来。

“嗯……”

欲望被照顾到的人愈发卖力地舔着爱人的性器，V用指腹蹭掉金硕珍眼角沾着的泪滴，手掌把着人后颈，又在这温热之处顶撞几十回，随后握着人下颚射入他口中。

“咳咳咳……”

金硕珍被嘴里的腥味儿呛得咳嗽不止，趴在沙发上缓了一阵子才能够直起腰来，紧接着便被V搂在怀里，人亲吻着他的耳尖，将那通红的耳垂含于口中舔弄着。

“阿珍还要睡会儿吗？”

金硕珍确实是疲惫的，昨夜被V折腾到深夜，早晨又被金泰亨在去学校前搂着调弄了一番，更何况刚才还被扰了清梦，他现在已有些昏昏欲睡了。

“我会帮你清理的，不会被泰亨知道的，放心睡吧。”

金硕珍总是无条件相信V的，他仰起头接受了人的亲吻，随后乖巧地阖了眼，颇具安全感地窝在人怀里酣睡了。

“谢谢V……”

 

 

“给你准备了礼物，回家记得检查。”

V将酣梦的人儿放入被窝里，垂首在人额前烙下一吻，消息显示发送成功后，熄了屏幕将手机放入裤兜里。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
